The charms of the pharaoh
by Dablackwyrm
Summary: What would happen if a male character gets charmed in an unrated version Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Lemon Warning: Contains sex, fondling, massaging, and nudity. Also featuring an OC I cooked up out of my head. Just a short fic.


**This my first attempt at a lemon/smut fic. I do own any of the characters, settings, or names in this story. all characters belong to their respecitive owners. In this case Konami.  
****Gonna put a v.v here for forgetting the disclaimer.**

In one chapter of the Cursed Grimoire, the unholy tome that contains heroes and villains from the past and future, including the dark lord Dracula snd the majority of the belmont bloodline and the other heroes who rose up in their stead. A trio of hunters made their way through the pyramid containing the tomb of the Egyptian Pharaoh Astarte, goddess of the sands, avatar of lust and seduction. It was said her ebony skin and alluring figure could charm even the most strong-willed of men. A dark-skinned devil hunter named Isaiah Rellecrafte was joined with charlotte Aulin, A sorceress as powerful as she was beautiful, and the Raven haired vixen known as Shanoa. A strange woman who had regained her emotions and who had the power to summon all manner of weapons and magic from the red glyph on her back, and a mature, blonde woman named Yoko Belnades, A descendant of the Belnades clan. Her lineage known and feared for their affinity for magic. including that of the holy kind.

They ventured inside the tomb, dodging traps and slaying beasts and servants of the dreaded pharaoh. Isaiah slew them with his blade named Satsuki and his various alchemical potions that had many powerful effects. Shanoa used her Glyphs to conjure the power of various foes, firing beams of energy, summoning massive fists of stone, and launching spheres of holy light, purifying the fell monsters of the tomb. Charlotte and Yoko took the rear, slinging spells and hexes of many kinds. Charlotte using her more supportive magics to heal and revitalize the group when needed.

At last they reached the summit of the pyramid where the beateous pharaoh awaited. They walked inside, the torches on the pillars igniting as they walked further in. They saw that the tomb was more akin to a throne room, with rich, detailed tapestries lining the walls and a long, crimson carpet with gold lining leading to a polished marble throne where their foe awaited them. Her hair was black as midnight, eyes brown as two pools of honey. She wore a sheer pink skirt that reached down to her ankles, along with a bra made of gold that was covered in jewels that her enormous breasts stretched out with a matching g-string which showed off the half-globes of her perfect ass even while she was sittng down. Her skin was milk chocolate, slender and curvaceous with her wrists and ankles covered in jewelery. She wore a pair of two tall heeled sandals, showing off her large, dark feet.

"I see some guests have intruded upon my realm. Welcome." She spoke. "As with all of my guests you will either serve me, or you will perish. Which will it be?" The pharaoh asked with a smile.

"actually, we came here to take you down." Charlotte replied, Venom in her voice. She hated women like these. always so arrogant and spoiled. quite ironic, seeing as she shares some of those traits herself.

"I see. So you choose to perish? Very well then." the dark-skinned pharoah rose from her throne, her scepter in hand as she lifted it and pointed it forward, releasing a swirling blast of wind and sand that could flay the hardiest of beasts alive at the heroes.

Yoko and Charlotte combined their magical power to summon a blast of freezing wind which cancelled out the attack, creating a cloud of dust and snow. Isaiah and Shanoa leapt through the mist, running towards Astarte. The raven-haired member of ecclesia summoned the head of a large black wolf from her hand, its fangs dripping with what appeared to be molten lava as it prepared to snap its fangs down on the seductive Pharaoh. She leapt back deftly evading the beastly bite, firing an electric haze from her scepter that nearly hit the dark hunter as he saw it coming and stepped back.

Astarte assessed the situation before her, thinking of her next move. She looked at the dark hunter in front of the other women, his sword in one hand and an urn filled with some sort of orange liquid in the other. Her purple lips curved upward in a smile as she formulated a plan.

"Come hither!" She shouted as she pointed her scepter at the devil hunter. He was about to toss his potion at her when he stopped. he felt lightheaded, as if he wasn't in control of his body. he turned and tossed the urn the other heroines, immobilizing them. once they couldn't move, He walked towards the ebony Pharoah as she laughed in triumph.

"Isaiah! what's wrong with you? What are doing?!" Shanoa cried.

"Idiot! What was in that potion? what can't we... Move?!" Charlotte shouted.

"It's no use. He's been bewitched! She has him under her control!" Yoko replied.

"A shame. I was hoping it was some kind of poison, or firebomb." Astarte frowned. "Bound and Gag them, my servant. I don't want them trying anything funny."

Isaiah pulled out a rope from underneath his trenchcoat along with some handkerchiefs (he was always prepared). He tied the girls and left them side by side facing the throne. He pulled out a vial of blue liquid that he poured on Shanoa's back. He watched as it turned from it's bright red to a dull blue.

"I've silenced your seal. You won't be summoning anything else as long it lasts." He replied nonchalantly as he turned his back on her, oblivious to the look of betrayal on her face as well as charlotte's glare and Yoko's disappointed look.

"What else do you need of me, my pharaoh?" He asked.

"Cut off their heads. I don't like their disdainful looks. I find it off-putting."

"It will be done at once... but before that, might I partake of your fruits?" He asked.

"Interesting... you wish to bed me? A man as handsome of you should have no trouble finding a woman to warm your bed." She observed. looking at the three girls behind him. "or perhaps, you are a eunich, serving as the slave of these women?" she asked, gesturing to tied up trio.

"I assure you, My lady, I have no trouble finding women, I can show you if you'd like." He offered.

"You presume an awful lot for a slave. do not forget who is your master." She reminded him. "Disrobe."

First, he removed his leather cap, revealing his short, dark, curly hair. Next, he removed his black trenchcoat, placing on the floor. it was lined with various pockets and slits containing all of the essentials for facing foes of the night. he pulled off his tunic, showing off his toned muscles that glowed as the sun's rays hit it. next, he pulled off his slacks, revealing his equally toned legs and firm light brown rear. what lied between his legs impressed the goddess even more. Two grapefruit sized testicles behind a massive penis that hung down to his knees. Even when flaccid, it looked like it was well over a foot long.

"I have to say, that is easily the largest member I've seen in my life! and I've had many suitors bed me before and since." She replied before licking her lips, her pink tongue running along her pouty lips covered in black lipstick. "Before you kill those wenches and become my eternal thrall, perhaps we should cosummate your fealty in front of them. let them get one last look at such a fine male specimen before their deaths. come to your goddess." Astarte ordered.

Isaiah, while still charmed, walked towards her, wrapping his arm around her slender waist. She wrapped one of her slender arms around his neck before their faces met with a kiss. Their tongues danced and writhed as their hands roamed their bodies, the hunter's erection slowly growing. She pulled away from him before sitting one her marble throne.

"Crawl." she commanded.

"Isaiah did just that and more, kissing her toes while removing her heels, showing off her bare toes that were with toenails painted black. He kissed and licked on each toe while stroking her legs, getting them wet and slick with his saliva. This footplay elicited a moan from her lips, making her toes curl. None of her suitors appreciated her feet like he did. as much as she enjoyed the attention, She wanted to move things along.

"Undress me and prepare my body." She told him while he licked the soles of her feet. She smiled amusedly as she watched his dick harden to its full length, curving upwards towards his stomach. With a snap of her fingers, a table rose from the floor with an assortment of scented oils in clay containers.

He started undressing her by releasing the metal rings on her g-string, removing it carefully and slowly. he could smell her moist sex and see the shape of her mound. it was slightly hairy but well kept. the outer lips full and dark colored. her ass was full and round, even more so than shanoa's shapely rear. It nearly hurt to look away from it. He stood up and unclasped her bra, with fell to the floor with a soft clang, freeing her massive mammaries that jiggled outside their prison. her areoles a dark brown and her nipples hard like two gumdrops. he hefted them in his hands, fingering her hard nipples and squeezing them, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh. He reluctantly let go as she laid on the table on her flat stomach, her plump ass pointing upward.

He poured oil onto her back before slathering his large, heavy hands in it. He kneaded her plump, perfect ass first, his fingers sinking into the tender flesh, making her ass resemble the lines of a pumpkin. He spread her cheeks, revealing her rosebud and outer labia, rubbing those two areas gently, lingering longer than he needed to. she mewed contentedly as her slave rubbed her sensitive areas. He definitely had some experience with this, she mused. he ran his hands down her legs and back. Once he felt he had done enough, she turned over, revealing her prolific bosom that was even bigger than Charlotte's own impressive rack. He poured oil inbetween her cleavage, making a line down to her navel.

"Massage my bosom, slave." The dark goddess ordered.

He squeezed, fondled, and rubbed her brown, cinnamon colored tits, pulling hard on the thick nipples, making her squeak in surprise. Her pussy was burning with need at this point while her rubbed her toned legs and feet, intentionally ignoring her mound. She sighed as she felt his fingers spread her lower lips. She opened her eyes and saw his massive cock resting above her face. she licked his thick crown while he slowly fingered her, making her moan louder. She ordered the caramel hunter to stop while she scooted back on the table, her head hanging off the table. She ordered him fill her mouth with his thick scepter.

"Yes, mistress..." He sighed as he slid inch after inch of his rod into her mouth as the paralyzed girls watched.

Her throat swelled as the outside of his cock stretched it wide, the black choker on her neck stretched along with it. he thrust his hips while she sucked and slobbered his sabre noisily. Astarte easily throated his cock. moaning and gurgling with each quick thrust. as his heavy balls slapped her face. she pulled his cock out of her mouth and got off the table. She got on her knees, positioning herself so the three sluts could watch her play with her new boytoy. She sucked on his fleshy balls while stroking his shaft with both her hands, licking the precum off her fingers. She started sucking on his cock faster as he moaned while fingering her own aching pussy. He was close to cumming.

"Cum in your queen's mouth." Astarte smiled as she resumed sucking him.

"Yes Mistress... FUCK!" Isaiah groaned as his balls tightened and released his load. Astarte's cheeks swelled up as her mouth was pasted with sweet, salty cum. Some of it leaked out of her mouth and dripped onto her shiny, heaving breasts. She shuddered as she came hard from his ejaculation, filling her pussy with her fingers. She swallowed every drop of cum until his grunts subsided. She swirled her tongue around, tasting and enjoying the thick, rich taste of his cum. She wouldn't admit it, but this was most delicious cum she's had in the past 3000 years.

"Impressive. Now come and taste heaven." She ordered as she sat in her throne, spreading her legs.

he looked at her juicy, dripping pussy. a steady stream of clear juices flowing out of her hole. he ran his long tongue inside her in a circle, swirling it inside while rubbing her clit. Astarte's eyes fluttered as he serviced her pussy. moaning loudly while squeezing her jugs.

"Oh gods yes! It's been millenia since someone's tasted meee!" She screamed. She gasped when he started licked and sucking her asshole, making the crinkled hole wet before returning to her love tunnel.

"Yes! yes! mmm... cumming! drink your mistress's cum!" She groaned as she released her juices on his face and tongue.

he swallowed it eagerly, enjoying the fruity taste as she came again, her body spasming.

"Hah... Let's finish this slave. fill me." She moaned. she grunted as she felt him fill her pussy. when he stopped moving forward, she let out a breath she was unaware she was holding. She felt so full. Over 12 inches of cock filling her tight twat.

"Now carry me over to those women. let them witness our joining."

Isaiah complied, lifting her up from her throne with the oily, sweaty globes of her ass as he walked to the girls. his cock firmly rooted in her pussy. The sexy pharaoh's legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips squeezing his cock as it throbbed inside her.

"fuck me." she whispered while holding him close.

he held her hips and began fucking her, both of their grunts and moans echoing throughout the pyramid. isaiah sliced in and out of her slick, warm snatch while sucking on her nipples. Astarte ran her long painted fingernails across his back as she bounced on his cock, his balls slapping her rap video ass.

"mmm so tight!" Isaiah grunted.

"Do you see now?! this is the power of a goddess!" Astarte proclaimed to the three girls glaring at him, their mouths covered Once releases inside of me, I'll have him kill you!" She laughed as he continued pounding her egyptian pussy as his cockhead hit her stomach.

"That's enough. lie down and let me ride you." She ordered.

He did as she asked and she straddled his legs, riding him reverse cowgirl. She put her hands behind her head, her long black locks resting on her enormous ass. She ground her hips, bouncing her ass up and down his shaft as he fucked her pussy in full view of the girls. Astarte moaned and closed her eyes as she bounced up and down his cock, her massive, brown tits shaking with each thrust while she rubbed her clit furiously. he grabbed her tits and squeezed them hard, looking as if they were going to pop. they fucked harder and harder, his balls slapping her clit.

"Mmm yes! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" She screamed as she squirted. Her pink walls squeezed and massaged the hunters cock so well that it triggered his orgasm. He filled her pussy so much it shot out of the side of her pussy and covered his waist, splashing on the three girls and the stone floor beneath them. She shook and babbled incoherently. he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply and muffling her screams as they rode out their orgasms. She pulled her pussy of his cock, a long stream of gold colored semen leaking from her well-fucked hole and onto his cock. She breathed heavily, her orgasm so strong that it blanked her mind for a few seconds.

"Kill them..." She sighed, her sensed returning to her.

"Forgive me mistress, there's still one hole left." He said in his normal voice.

"What are you talking about? Stop dallying!" She ordered.

Before she could react, he lifted her up by her legs, squeezing her thighs,his cock aiming at her asshole. She tried to break free. but his grip was too strong. her couldn't reach her scepter since she left it at her throne.

"You deceived me. you were never under my control! How?!" She pleaded.

"You'll never know." He replied coldly before sodomizing her.

She screamed in a mix of pain and arousal, no one had fucked her ass before, not even her closest lovers. the girls watched in surprise as the once-cocky pharaoh grit her teeth and moaned helplessly as her tight rings were stretched wide by a massive black cock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Me a goddess, fooled by a lowly mortal! How can this be?!" She cried as his balls slapped her clit.

"Take it you bitch! cumming!" He grunted.

as his caramel cum filled her ass, she screamed as another orgasm rippled through her, making her scream once more before she exploded in a cloud of sand and dust. when the smoke cleared she was gone.

"that was a close one." Isaiah sighed as his cock finally went limp, sticky with their combined juices. He put on his clothes that were scattered on the floor and reached into his trenchcoat, pulling out two potions. He opened the one filled with a yellow liquid first, holding it under each of the heroine's noses as they inhaled it, removing the paralysis. the one filled with red liquid he poured on Shanoa's back, turning her glyph to it's normal red color. He then untied and ungagged them.

"you're wel-"

BOOM!

Before he could finish, Shanoa summoned a fist made of stone that crashed into his face, sending him flying back on his ass.

"You asshole! You pretended you were charmed this whole time?!" charlotte screamed indignantly, her spell book opened, ready to launch a salvo of fireballs at her "savior".

"Wait, Charlotte." Yoko, the most reasonable one in the group told her. "How were able to resist her charm magic?"

Isaiah groaned and stood up, hip lip bruised and bloody. "well, I read about a pharaoh who had the same abilites as her and put two and two together. so I made a potion that would make me immune to the effect, but it only works once. that potion you thought I drank to heal was that. speaking of which..." He pulled out a light blue potion, drinking it in one gulp. in a flash his bleeding had stopped and the bruises vanished. "man I love super potions."

"You also wanted to have sex with her, is that correct?" Shanoa pointed out.

"Well, it was a once in a lifetime chance! She was really beautiful! I'm sorry that I waited so long to act..." He apologized sincerely. Sometimes his lower head thought more than his upper one.

"Hmm... I think I know how you can make it up to all of us..." yoko replied. Charlotte wouldn't admit it, Shanoa would, but she had came a few times from watching Isaiah's little show. it's a good thing she wore tight black pants to cover up the stains her juices made.

They heard a hissing sound inside the room, they turned to the source of the sound which was a large slab of stone inside the middle of the room. small, colored specks of sand floated into the air and covered the slab, forming into a picture of the pharaoh Astarte. her mouth was open and her eyes turned almost inward as her tongue hung out of her mouth lewdly while she was covered in what appeared to be cum. it was brilliant, detail picture... then the slab crumbled and broke where a gold chest appeared.

"To the victor goes the spoils." Shanoa replied.

After the heroes retrieved their treasures and gold, they retired to the blue room. a place where heroes inside the grimoire rested and recooperated between excursions. in the bathing area, Isaiah and the girls relaxed in the coed hot spring, resting their sore, tired bodies. They didn't hear the door open and close or the footsteps that followed. they turned around and looked on in shock at the sight of a familiar dark-skinned pharaoh.

"Make room for your goddess!"


End file.
